


Outdated, pls ignore (or dont, im not stopping you)

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Furry, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: I'm rewriting this nerd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Outdated, pls ignore (or dont, im not stopping you)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, I recommend you read the prologue first.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131834

"ATTENTION!" Blared the intercom overlooking the London bridge border outpost, "YOU ARE ENTERING A RAINFALL CONTROLLED AREA. PLEASE HAVE YOUR PASSPORTS READY TO BE INSPECTED. TRESPASSERS WILL BE SHOT WITH NO HESITATION. ANY UNAUTHORISED PROXIES OR MUTANTS WILL BE TERMINATED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION, AND HAVE A PLEASANT DAY."  
"You'd think they'd be more...welcoming, right?" Said Six, shuffling uncomfortably behind Senkar. "Yes, but they have a reason to be afraid." He replied, his Russian voice muffled by the gas mask he wore, "the recent troubles in Japan have put them on high alert." Six remained silent. Japan was her home country, and it hurt her that it was was now barely habitable because of the recent feral proxy infestation. She was the youngest of a group that consisted of her, Senkar, and two others, Carlton, a beta proxy, and Taya, a defected NEXUS scientist. Carlton, being a proxy, had to be assessed by Rainfall border officials to be allowed into New London, so Taya had volunteered to accompany him. Six's outfit consisted of a black jacket over a white vest she had cut with scissors so it didn't cover her stomach, as well as equally black trousers. a sheathed katana always haphazardly swung from her hip, and she almost always kept a paw on it in case someone attacked her. The outfit itself clashed with her pale white fur, which became quite a spectacle to those who weren't acquainted with her.

Senkar, on the other hand, was a tall, serious looking rabbit anthrite, who towered over the small canine that was Six. He was dressed in a dirtied white winter camouflage top, jeans, a ballistic vest, his signature gas mask, and a brown cloak that was tattered at the edges. Nobody, no matter how close they were to him, had ever seen Senkar's face. Whenever he was asked to reveal it, he simply let out an annoyed sigh and gave no more response, which caused him to become an enigmatic figure amongst the ordinary wanderers of Britain. Despite his intimidating exterior, however, he was incredibly charismatic and loyal, and everyone felt uncannily secure in his presence. Even Six, who mostly detested the opposite sex, couldn't help but feel that Senkar was the good father figure she had lacked in her early childhood.

They stood in line for what felt like hours until they reached the border gate. "Now," said Senkar, preparing for Six to make a sudden move, "Whatever you do, keep that damned sword of yours hidden. They don't have metal detectors at this outpost, and I'm good friends with the person in charge of this city, so we can get across without a full body search or any of that other hassle. Also, DON'T bite them if they get close to you, they get paid minimum wage so they'll find any small reason to beat the daylights out of someone to vent their frustration. Do you understand?" Six nodded silently, despite wanting to protest. The last time they came here she had picked a fight with one of the guards after they said she looked suspicious, and promptly bit their paw off. Senkar had to spend the following weeks tampering with criminal records and bribing the police officials, as well as pay to get the unfortunate guard a prosthetic. Fortunately for Six, he was mauled by a proxy a few days before the operation was due to occur.

The guards conveniently had just finished admitting the person after the duo once Senkar finished his lecture. They were both dressed in the signature blue camouflage of which Rainfall got it's name from, ballistic vests, knee pads and elbow pads, and riot police helmets. They both had bulky, heavily modified assault rifles slung off of their shoulders, which rhythmically batted against their canine tails. Senkar promptly presented his ID card he had been holding while he and Six had been waiting, and the two guards froze for a moment. "Didn't expect ye to be back so soon, Sir." Said one of the guards with a heavy Scottish accent, unlocking the gate behind him. "It was easier than I expected." Senkar replied. "Only because of me, you Russian bastard..." Six mumbled under her breath as the two guards escorted them across the remaining half of the bridge.

New London, although a lot more populated than the desolate remains of London the pair had just left, was a mere speck compared to the city's former glory. For those who had lived here before the Riots and the Great Wipe the extra arm space seemed almost surreal. At the extreme, groups of anthrites would huddle together to emulate how crowded it was in the old days, although this was usually rather exaggerated. Skyscrapers were now used as camps as sorts to serve as homes for those who lived here. The problem was, though, that despite the city LOOKING well populated, few of the people present actually lived here. They were called 'wanderers', anthrites seeking money through scavenging and other, more unorthodox tasks. This majority of the population were merely settling down temporarily to catch their breath, or find more people willing to give them money in exchange for jobs, or merely because of the dangers of the old city. Being a wanderer was indeed a life full of strife, torment and terror, but the pay was good, and in the end that was all they cared about, Six and Senkar included. Every wander, including these two, wanted nothing more than enough wealth to buy themselves a substantial position of power, as this was the easiest way to escape from the horrors of this new, unforgiving world.

Unfortunately, few of them ever achieved their goals, and died in grotesque ways due to their greed slowly overcoming their rationality.


End file.
